Jealousy
by Sasha Marie
Summary: one shot songfic. Zim is about to confess his love when he finds Dib and Tak together. Zim snaps in his anguish. Zadr, Datr and charcter death please R


AN: This was inspired by Artemisfowlthethird's 'gone' and 'false victory'. Thank you so much for the inspiration my friend. I shall always admire you're ability to convey such grand emotion with so few words, something that could never do half as well as you but I shall try. Oh and this is what happens to me when I read fanfic and listen to music at the same time.

Disclaimer: Zadr. And also some Datr. Very tragic character death.

Jealousy

_I'm coming out of my cage _

_and I've been doing just fine,_

_got to got to be down_

_cause I want it all_

_it started out with a kiss_

_how did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss it was only a kiss_

_now I'm falling asleep_

_and she's calling a cab_

_while he's having a smoke_

_and she's taking a drag_

_now they're going to bed_

_and my stomach is sick_

_and it's all in my head_

_but she's touching his chest now_

_he takes off her dress now_

_now let me go_

Zim watched as Tak held him, while Tak kissed him, while she touched him, while she _loved_ him. It made his insides burn and his spooch want to empty of all it's contents and turn inside out. He hated her so much. He'd found Dib first. Dib should've been his. But Dib wasn't his. Dib was **hers**. It made Zim hurt inside. It made his eyes sting with unshed tears. Tak looked up and saw him. She regarded him carefully for a moment before smiling wickedly.

_cause I just can't look it's killing me_

_and taking control_

_jealousy turning saints into the sea_

_swimming through sick lullabies_

_choking on your alibis_

_but it's just the price I pay_

_destiny is calling_

_open up my eager eyes_

_cause I'm mister bright side._

She noticed the rose that he was grasping. Squeezing the cellophane so tightly that the thorns cut through. She could see where the thorns were digging into his palm. The only sound was a single drop of pinkish blood hitting the ground just outside the door. Tak eyed him apprehensively she'd just been on her way out. Vaguely Zim realized that he could never have Dib's love. She would forever be in the way. Dead or alive he'd love her and not Zim.

_I'm coming out of my cage _

_and I've been doing just fine,_

_got to got to be down_

_cause I want it all_

_it started out with a kiss_

_how did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss it was only a kiss_

_now I'm falling asleep_

_and she's calling a cab_

_while he's having a smoke_

_and she's taking a drag_

_now they're going to bed_

_and my stomach is sick_

_and it's all in my head_

_but she's touching his chest now_

_he takes off her dress now_

_now let me go_

."Zim?" That was Dib's voice. It was meek, apprehensive, tentative, worried,and yet it was tender and oh so gentle. The tears could not be held back any longer. They fell from the irken's eyes with surprising swiftness. He didn't even shake or sob and still they fell at Mach speed. "You bitch." Tak's smile was like poisoned honey. Sweet but only to mask the venom within. "Sorry Zim, looks like you decided to confess too late. Don't worry I'm sure you'll find someone it's not like you're banished from the empire. Oh wait you are. So sorry. Looks like I get the beauty and you'll have to find a beast. Too bad..." The only movement Zim made was a single tremor in his shoulders as he let his head fall forward making the tears fall even faster. Tak pretended to pat his shoulder sympathetically. Second after she'd stopped patting his shoulder a single spider leg impaled her in the spooch. "You fucking bitch...you only wanted him to spite me...I hate you..." the metal limb sent a deadly jolt of electricity directly into the other irken's pak killing her instantly.

_cause I just can't look it's killing me_

_and taking control_

_jealousy turning saints into the sea_

_swimming through sick lullabies_

_choking on your alibis_

_but it's just the price I pay_

_destiny is calling_

_open up my eager eyes_

_cause I'm mister bright side._

"Zim! What are you doing?" Zim felt something inside him shatter. Dib was mortified. He would hate Zim before it was all over. Dib went quiet as he watched the female irken go limp on the long spider limb. "Why Zim?" Zim was silent for a while. That was a good question. Why did he do it? Then the answer came to him. "Because I love you Dib.." Dib looked up into those depthless ruby eyes as Tak's corpse slid slowly off the still metal limb. "I never thought you'd admit it Zim...I asked you a week ago and you screamed that you loathed me." Zim squeezed his eyes shut tightly fighting to stem the flow of the tears. "You always knew before when I was lying..." Dib put a hand under Zim's chin. "I didn't know how long I'd have to wait for you Zim..." Zim looked into those beautiful amber eyes and let all the breath out of his body. "I'm sorry Zim.." Zim flinched at the soft apology. "I'm not going to ask you to forgive me..." And with that another spider impaled Dib in the throat. "I'll miss you Dib." Dib stayed standing held up only by the irken's metal appendage. Zim leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Dib's forehead. "I'll always love you. Remember that." and with that Zim let the still bleeding boy slide off his metal leg and walked away into the rain which started just moments ago.

_I never..._

_I never..._

_I never..._

_I never..._


End file.
